Heads and Prefects
by Mrs. Malfoy-Goode
Summary: Okay, i can't make good summaries, so please just read. its a really good harry potter story about hermione. and draco. and harry and ron and ginny and neville. all of them haha. mainly just draco and hermione, tho. please r&r!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first Harry Potter fanfic, so it might not be very good. Please give me good reviews and constructive ones. I love know that people read my stories. Please also read my stories on ! my username is Shining Star Cammie Goode. Please read!**

Hermione POV

"See you on the other side," Ron said as he passed onto platform 9 ¾ to get to the train. Harry decided to go to 7th year after all, so we're gonna try to get our N.E.W.T.'s. Well, I won't have to 'try', but succeed. I was made Head Girl, but McGonagall didn't tell me who the Head Boy was. I was hoping it would be someone nice like Neville, but when I got onto the platform, my hope proved otherwise.

"Hey, Mud blood," Malfoy said. "Heard you were made Head Girl. This sucks as much for me as it does for you."

I turned around to see Malfoy wearing a Head Boy badge. Darn. "You were made Head Boy? As a joke?"

"No. For real. Professor Snape put in a good word for me. It sure helps when your favorite person in the suckiest school in the wizarding world is a teacher."

I couldn't think of anything else to do, so I stuck my tongue out at Malfoy. He snickered.

"Is that the best you can do? Ha! You're pathetic, just like the rest of your muggle family," he replied with a smug on his face. He walked away all proud toward the front of the train. I lost my temper. Draco Malfoy had made fun of me for the last time.

"Malfoy!" I screamed. He whirled around laughing. "Your aunt is a murderer, your father is in prison, and you think I'M the pathetic one?! Merlin's beard, Malfoy! My family is filth to wizard name? You may want to think that over a little bit."

Malfoy looked scared to death for the second time in his life that I had seen. Maybe even sad for the first time. My hatred for him died down to sympathy as I realized what I had just screamed at him in from of the whole school. Ginny walks over to me and Malfoy runs to the Head's car.

"What did you do, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"I…I don't know," I replied, truly meaning it.

"Really? You made Malfoy cry?" Ron asked excitedly when I told him about me freaking out on him.

"Yep! Well, she almost did," Ginny cut in before I could say anything. The car could barely fit all 5 of us: Me, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Neville. Neville was on the end and was almost falling out of the car. I scooted over. Now he wasn't. "He just ran away, steaming, when I walked over. Hermione had been screaming her head off at him when I finally got over there. Isn't that right, Hermione?"

"Uh, not really," I replied sheepishly. Ron kicked my shin from across the table. I kicked him back. Hard.

"Ow!" He yelled. Luckily the door was shut. Haha. I laughed at him.

"That's what you get, Ron!" I said, laughing the whole time. "Anyway, he wasn't crying and I wasn't yelling," I continued. "I was just…expressing my emotions…loudly. And he was just sad that I brought that up, is all."

"Oh, please, Hermione," Harry cut in. "Malfoys don't get sad. The don't even get emotional. They're just heartless, stupid, soulless death eaters. If he started to cry, he probably felt his mark burn. Sorry, but you're just not that forceful, H," Harry said.

I frowned. "Oh. Okay, then. Thanks for telling me. I won't confuse that in the future. I'm just too nice," I said, flinging my arms in the air, accidentally hitting Neville and Ginny both in the face. "Oops! Sorry, guys!"

The candy cart lady walked by and opened the door. "Anything from the trolley, dears?"

**A/N: "anything from the trolley?" the one line that never changes thru all 7 books. Haha. I love that line. Candy cart lady is awesome. Please read this! Next chapter won't be posted until most likely next week. Or later. Idk. Please read this and add me to your author alert. Or story alert. Please read!!!**


	2. Notice

**A/N: So, I'm finally updating my old stories… Except this one. After watching the last two movies and rereading the last book I realized how out of context this chapter was- I'd have to start over from scratch and pretend Voldemort never came back and all this stuff never happened… I'm so sorry if you liked this story :/ I also have almost no inspiration for this story any longer. I don't remember where I was going with it. But I will hopefully be updating New History soon! Check it out on my ff profile. It's a complete rewrite of the series- one where Harry grew up around magic! When Harry and Ron were young they met outside the Dursley's house (the Weasleys were all passing through) and all the Weasleys knew who Harry was- so they proposed to adopt him. If you're interested, add me to Author's Alert or add that story to Story Alert. I also write Degrassi (Eclare), Glee (Klaine and Samcedes), Maximum Ride (Fax- first story currently being written), and Gallagher Girls (Zammie). I'm going to discontinue my Mamma Mia! story because I lost inspiration for that as well. Might also discontinue "HP year 6: The Musical" for the same reason :/ I'm going to keep them up- just mark them as Complete. Sorry everyone!**


End file.
